


Ways to be Wicked

by Abbiezar



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP, Well... a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbiezar/pseuds/Abbiezar
Summary: What if the "nightmare" at the beginning of Descendants 2 had a bit of a more... wicked twist for Carlos, the King and the Queen.





	Ways to be Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitly an age difference story, but if you don't like, just don't read it, duh. Your miss out.  
> Ages for my story:  
> Beast: 50  
> Belle: 40  
> Carlos: 15
> 
> No i don't own this and most wouldn't want me to

"Hey, Your Majesty's" Carlos says cheefully, "Heard you were out here so I thought I'd bring you both a snack." 

He holds the two apples up for show and tosses them to each Royal.

"Aww, hunny, isn't that just sweet." Says Queen Belle.

"Yes it is. Thank you, Carlos, this was very kind of you." Beast says. Since Carlos had been doing small things like this for the last few weeks, they felt there was nothing suspicious of this little gift. 

Carlos blushed a little at the compliments and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I just had a few on hand and thought they'd be something you would enjoy." Carlos started to move a bit away from them. He had a bit of a bad feeling about giving this to them outside but... well it may be his only chance to see them with their hair down so to speak.

Mal knew of his little crush on them and had said these apples would loosen them up a bit. He was hoping to get to know them a bit better and that the treats would help the Royals not stick to so much protocol, but is starting to think that he may not like everything he finds out.

He watched as the King took his first bite of the apple.

Belle notices him moving away and says, "Oh you don't have to leave just yet, we were just talking about the fall festival coming up. Papa was talking to me earlier about some new ride he wanted to make this year, something about spinning teacups!" 

"Oh yea! Maurice said he wanted to make them look like a spinning tray with cups that spun as well. I'm the one that suggested he make it spin faster, he wanted to make this another ferris wheel. I like how high those go but they are really slow!" Carlos had been working individually with Maurice for the last three months or go, fascinated by all the devices the man created. 

Belle took two bites of her apple really quick.

'Hmm maybe i should have brought some normal ones if they are actually hungry... next time' Carlos thinks.

Adam takes another bite of his. 

'Hope this works! ' he thinks.

He can see the King gradually lean back against the seat he's sitting in, legs slowly parting as if they hasn't been open more than four inches for years. Belles changes are less obvious, a slight flushing of her cheeks and slouching of her shoulders. 

They look at each other and smile widely. He thinks this is all that is going to happen on the outside so he pulls them back to the conversation. 

"So what is your favourite ride that Maurice had made? "

He thought that would be a fairly innocuous question since they had probably been on all of them, Maurice being Belle's father and all. 

Instead both of the Magistrates seem to blush brightly. 

Again they share a look before turning back to him and saying, simultaneously, "Ferris wheel."

Carlos raises an eyebrow, having thought that would be a bit slow for the two normally active Royals. 

"Can I ask why? It just seems a bit boring. No offence!" he said when he realised how they might take him insulting their favorite ride.

They seem to have a bit of a conversation just looking at each other and both actually shrug! Then, when it seems like they won't say anything, the King starts speaking.

"Well, we thought that, too, so don't think we blame you for thinking that." The King smiled his normal genuine smile. Belle then picked up for him. 

"But we had promised Papa that we would try every new ride he made. So, we got in it together the very first day he put it out for use." 

The King continues, "Mairice is definitly a genius but at the time he hadn't quite worked out all the issues even though he believed he had. We got all the way to the top on the second go around... when it stops."

Belles laugh rings out and she says, still chuckling, "You freaked out like a scared little girl. Grabbing holds of my arm, asking what happened. I think I had finger bruises the next day from that." 

Beast shrugs, "I don't think those were the bruises you were thinking of most at the time. I did add a few more finger bruises to you in that pod. You'd think your father was a fortune teller with how the ride was named." 

Carlos couldn't believe what he was hearing. The King just admitted, in front of HIM, that he had fucked the Queen in the ferris wheel, judging by the fact that he knew the original was called The PRINCE'S Crown. He blushed but it didn't seem like they were paying much attention to him at that moment. 

Belle giggled and scoots over until she's almost in his lap and kisses him roughly. 

"I seem to remember you with a number of so called bruises down your neck and chest also." She looks like she is about to recreate said bruises when someone moans. 

The Royals quickly realize it hadn't been either of them. They turn to Carlos with hungry looks on their faces. 

"You know, Carlos, it's been a while since we had a third as pretty a you." Belle says. 

His jaw drops. She can't be suggesting what he thinks she is. 

"Well are going to come join us or do I have to chase you first, pup?" Adam asks. 

'Eep!... that kinda sounds fun actually.'

Carlos looks up from where he had been studying the ground in thought. He plasters on a little smirk and replies, "Chase me!"

He sets off for the Royal suite knowing they wouldn't want to do this in public. He doesn't hear them coming after them but oh he hopes they aren't going to leave him hanging. 

He runs all the way to there rooms and opens the door, almost worried someone will see now that he's slowed down to think about it. 

He sees the giant four poster bed in the center of the room immediately. Almost not wanting to touch what is sure to be either Egyptian cotton or silk, he runs the tips of his fingers along the end of the bed.

Not hearing the door open behind him, it's a complete shock when he's picked up from behind and thrown into the bed. 

"Ahhhh!" Carlos shrieks. 

He lands right side up and sees the King and Queen looking down at him, like he's their own personal feast. 

Belle then turns her head to Beast.

"Darling could you help me with my zipper, you know I hate to be so tightly laced in bed."

"My pleasure." He growls. He gets behind her and moves her hair out of the way. He bites her neck with a playful growl, eyes still locked with Carlos' on the bed. The Beast then moved down and took the zipper in his teeth, pulling it all the easy down to where it ends just below her hips. The shoulders lowered and she had nothing on underneath as he knew she wouldn't. He growled softly and pulled the dress to reveal the crack of her ass. Spreading her cheeks, he stuck his tongue in the center and sucked. She moaned up above, eyes falling shut for just a second. Belle could feel herself getting wetter from both her husband's actions, and the eyes of Carlos she knew were watching her every breath. 

Carlos couldn't believe his good fortune. 'The apples must be what this is' he thinks. Watching the Queen come apart in front of his eyes was a work of pure art. Her breath hitching and her cheeks flushing. He watches as she opens her eyes. 

"Stop." She says to Carlos softly so that Adam won't hear her and stop too early. It takes Carlos a second to realize that he had been rubbing himself through his pants and that was she wanted him to stop doing. 

He looks up at her and pouts but moves his hand away. She then gestures for him to sit up. 

"Take your jacket off baby." He does as she says, as quickly as he can. 

She then taps Adam on the head to get him to remember that they have another person in the room with them. She pulls him up by the collar and kisses him deeply. The King reaches up to her shoulders, so that he can push her dress off the rest of the way. It falls to the ground in a heap and she steps out so that she can take her short heels off, holding onto Adam for balance. 

Looking over at Carlos, Adam says, "Come help her with mine next. Then we'll take care of yours."

Carlos crawls towards them

He and Belle start at opposite ends of his jacket and undo the buttons, meeting at the middle. They then repeat the process with his shirt, the Queen pulling it off his shoulders. 

Carlos kneels down at his feet to undo his laces and take off his shoes and socks. Since he's looking down, he doesn't see Belle unzipping the Kings pants and holding them until Adam can step out of his shoes. She waits until he looks up to push both his pants and underwear down. 

Carlos' mouth drops. Now he knows why the man is still referred to as The Beast. His 14 inch long and 6 inch in circumference cock stands boldly out in front of him. The boy can feel his mouth salivating. 

"Oh, fuck me." he moans. 

The King just laughs. "We'll get to that." he says with a smirk. Stepping back out of his pants he reaches his hand out to Carlos to pull him up. Carlos steps on the pants to make the removal easier as Belle reaches for the hem of his shirt. 

The King steps up and kisses him deeply while the Queen sucks marks into his kneck. Then she pulls up his shirt and over his head while Beast reaches for the boys nipples, giving them a hard pinch. He moans and trembles in pained pleasure. Next the Beast pushes him partially onto the bed so that he and Belle can get at his shoes. The Beast then undoes his jeans and takes a peak inside his pants. 

"Belle, it looks like we both lost the bet." Carlos blushes at the comment, suddenly remembering what he had on. 

The Queen groans as her husband pulls the pants off, revealing the black and white lace panties. Carlos is clearly hard beneath them, stretching out the fabric. He's leaking pre-cum, soaking a dark spot into the white side of the material. 

Beast bends down and nips at his cock through the lace, moaning as the scent of Carlos' arousal grew. Claws extend from his fingers and the Beast tears the cloth from the others body. 

"I suppose you're going to have to prepare him for me, love. It seems we waited too long for my appetite." He chuckles at his own lust. 

"Dear, you know I certainly don't mind. But you might as well start with your mouth while I get the supplies." she suggests. 

And oh does he start. Work his hand along the teens shaft, the Beast crains to suck his balls into his mouth, laving them with his tongue before dipping to suck at his perinium. The fuzzy hairs tickling his tongue as he slid it further towards his asshole. The man loved rimming his partners and had never had a complaint once allowed to begin. 

Though starting out just circling the rim, he ended right at the inside. He can here the hitched gasps and moans ringing out higher in the bed. Beast makes it his mission to bring out as many of those wonderfilled noises as he can. He lightly rakes his claws down the boys stomach, having dropped his cock for a moment. He tightens his grip on the boys thigh to keep him somewhat still, trying to minimize his squirms. 

Belle comes back from the bathroom and takes Carlos' cock gently in her own hand, knowing how sensitive the tonguing can make her. The Beast finally relents, sitting up to stroke his own cock, then moving to straddle the vilain teens chest. 

"You sure you want this? You don't have to." He cracks a sly grin at this, knowing at the very least the dick behind him, hard as nails, was proof that Carlos well and truly wanted to be here. 

"Please, please don't stop." he whimpers. 

"Of course not." Beast says, "Now open that sweet little mouth of yours. " 

Carlos opens wide to accommodate the large penis. As he starts to suck, he feels the Queens fingers, extremely lubed and slightly cold, pressing against his hole. He starts to whine and pull off the cock but the King clucks his tongue and pets the boys head to comfort him. 

The boy continues to suckle on the Kings cock while being streched thoroughly on the surprisingly strong fingers of the Queen. Slowly adding one at a time, Belle got to three fingers before staying there for a bit longer than the others. Carlos could feel her mouth on his penis as she went to help him adjust to the fourth finger entering into him. 

Carlos groans in pleasure as she finaly skims his prostate. The King pulls back to try to keep from getting too sensitive. 

"He almost ready, love?" His question is posed to his wife rather than the potentially extremely inexperienced boy beneath him. 

"Seems like someone has had SOME practice somewhere. He took all 4 pretty quickly." She says this with some certainty and Carlos, still stuck on the Kings cock, could do nothing but blush. 

"I'd ask where this experience came from but I'd rather just appreciate the gifts it's given me." With this, Adam slips out of the teens mouth and off his chest. 

"Trade with me, Belle, his mouth is brilliant. " Carlos whimpers again, knowing that all he can do is lay there and let them take their pleasures while he accepts what he is given. 

Belle takes her husbands suggestion and straddles the teens mouth, but raised a few inches so she doesn't hurt him. The Beast has now moved to the other end of Carlos and puts a pillow he had grabbed from the headboard under his ass. He then took the pump action lube and pressing the nozzle into the boys ass. The sloppier it is the more he likes it. He hates hurting his partners but know that with his large cock it takes a fair amount of prep not to. 

The Queen moans in pleasure as the teen beneath her sucks on her clitoris and long lips. She seems to like when he nibbles on her labia and she grinds her clit into his upper lip. He reaches up from behind her to grab her waste and presses her harder onto his face. 

Adam feels everything is finally ready for him to slip into his new lover so he lifts the boys legs up and guides the first inch of his cock into the boy before settleing for a moment. 

'Oh Merlin he is such a tease' Carlos tries to wiggle further onto the mans cock, the slight burning sensation not phasing him. The King chuckles and slowly adds another two inches to the teens tight ass, then pulled and pushed those three inches to frustrate his lover further. The boy moaned and whined around Belle's genitalia. 

The Beasts patience wears thin and he slowly fucks another eight inches into him. Watching to make sure the boys cock hasn't flagged he pushes further ahead, thrusting in the last and thickest three inches. With now over a foot of dick in him, Carlos lets out a loud moan, grinding back into the cock deep inside him. His own penis drips pre-cum like it's drooling, a long and continuous stream. 

The King growls deeply as the sights, sounds and smells bring out more of his previous nature. His claws tighten on the, newly realized, masochists thighs, making what are sure to be bruises before dinner. 

Fucking harder and deeper into his lover, he doesn't mind the small bits of shit that comes out as the boy comes apart. 

Belle comes first, squirting and coming at the same time, screaming her release and grateful for the iron headboard that is bolted to bothe the wall and floor. She and Carlos hold on tightly, to the bed and her thighs respectively, as she wets his face, the pillow underneath him, and the bed beneath the pillow. 

Shuddering and shaking, she slides off to curl up next to his chest to play with his nipples. 

Adam watches them kiss and speeds up his thrusts, angling up to hit the boys prostate dead on. Running his claws up and down one leg, he lets go of the other in favor of jerking the teen off. 

Carlos, overwhelmed with the attention, finally bursts, coming as far up as Belles hand on his nipple still. The pulsing of the cock in the Beasts hand and the tensing and squeezing of the ass around his dick is enough to set him off, coming as deeply into the boy as he can and shoving it deeper. 

He grabs hold of Carlos and flips both of them with his cock still deep inside, causing the teen to squeal. Belle scouts over to kiss the boy on her husband and then her husband himself before falling asleep, head on his shoulder. 

Carlos and Adam kiss a few more times before succumbing to sleep themselves. 

THREE HOURS LATER - Dinner time 

Carlos wakes up slowly, first noticing his stomach telling him that he is indeed a teenager in need of every meal the castle serves. The second is that his is not in his own room. 

Suddenly, he remembers not only what happened, bit the fact that they are likely to be highly upset with him for using the apples to get this from them, the thought of snitching on Mal doesn't even cross his mind. He's sure his own emotions must have changed the spell somehow. 

He tries to get up, but realizes he is still full of 14 inches of dick which has grown hard again in sleep. The King wakes up to the jostling on his chest and of his cock. He opens his eyes a little to find Carlos quietly hyperventilating about how he's going to get out of this situation. 

Adam reaches up to reassure him, touching the boys shoulder, but that just makes him jump, almost tearing himself from tensing around the cock in him. The Beast grabs him quickly to hold him still but the teen, not realizing why he's being grabbed yells, "No! Let me go!" 

Though his voice sounds sure, Carlos' face is red from his internal struggle. 

"Slow down for a second, love, you're going to hurt yourself!" Their exclamations have woken Belle who looks confused about what she is seeing. 

The Beast sits up and pulls the boy to his chest, who immediately starts crying with guilt over what he forced them to do. Sinking into the comfort of the arms in front of him he balls until he realizes that the man is holding him and rocking him, looking at Belle for advice. 

"You're... you're not upset with me?" He asks. 

"No, of course not darling, why would we be upset with you? This was wonderful. If anything, we expected you to be upset with us for being so presumptuous yesterday." Belle smiled at him with a touch of comcern and confusion in it. 

He starts crying a little again as they clearly don't realize yet that he drugged them. 

His puppy dog eyes look up at them and he says, "You remeber those apples I gave you guys." They nodded, both a little scared, neither one prepared. "They were... they were drugged." 

He looks down again, fully expecting to be thrown out or even worse put back on the island. 

But the royals... just laugh. And laugh, and laugh some more. 

A bit irked by their amusement, Carlos pouts, "What's so funny? I'm telling you I drugged you and you're laughing like I switched the salt for sugar!" 

They both smile at each other, as sweet as they had earlier that day and said, simultaneously, "No, you didn't." 

At his ultimately confused look, they explain. 

"Mal told us to back up from 'leading you on' by accepting your gifts the other day. She was pissed off that we would hurt your feelings by accepting your gifts and making you feel like you had a shot when you didn't." Beast continues where Belle ended. 

"We just had to tell her that we weren't leading you on, but accepting your gifts intentionally. Had we done any active pursuit, it may have put pressure on you to accept our affections whether you wanted them or not. We told her we truly did love you and enjoy you around but just felt you had to make the first move." The Queen finishes for him. 

"So, she said she'd help you make the first move by giving you the apples to, quote, "loosen the sticks up our asses" and let you take the lead. I don't think she realized you would be so disinclined to take advantage of us so we decided to make it a bit more obvious for you." She smiled, she must be the only one who can look sheepish and predatory at the same time. 

His eyes go wide and he smiles, "You set me up!" Thankfully both his expression and light tone belie the choice of phrase. 

The King grumbles playfully, "It seems we aren't too good at it as you almost didn't take the bait." 

Belle and Carlos both shudder at the noise when... 

The boys stomach reminds him of why he's awake in the first place. 

They all laugh. The Queen chuckles again before stating, "Well, I guess we better feed you before round two!"


End file.
